Akatsuki Puppies
by Kyugon
Summary: A different take on the assassins. Instead of being kittens, they are puppies. Also this story is not about the Akatsuki coming form an anime. This is a whole new take on the other stories. No plot romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Friday. Oh, and enjoy your weekend. Offer still remains!" Yelled my bus driver.

"No thank you, I'm alright. Have a nice weekend." I shouted back. "See you when I'm broke and livin' off of you!" The bus driver laughed as she drove off. I sighed. 'another normal day.' I thought as I walked up the steps to my house. Thing was, I had no clue as to what was about to happen.

**Unknown place**

"Did you complete the mission?"

"Yes. We also have something that says it's for you."

"Let me see."

_WHOSH!_

"WHAT THE!"

_DINGDONG_

"_COMING!" _I yelled as I ran down the steps. I opened my door to see a box on the front step. It had some holes in it. Sighing, I picked up the box that would have been heavy for anyone if not me. I had some wicked strength. I heard some surprised whines coming from the box.

Setting the box down in my living room, I opened it to be greeted by 9 puppies and a kitten. The kitten was blue as well as one of the larger pups. There was a pup with an orange swirl around its face. Another was jet black with eyes that gleamed with red. There was a blond and a red pup. The blond had blue eyes and the red one had brown eyes that seemed sleepy. There was also a silver and brown pup with stitches. The last two where the weirdest of the bunch. One was exactly half white, half black with yellow eyes. The other was orange with what looked like piercings. As I looked closer I noticed that they were all wearing nail polish. _'Weird.'_

"Looks like I got some new company." I mumbled. They were all looking at me. "Ok, that's a little unusual. I guess that I'll be taking care of you for now. So let's see what your names are." I looked to see if there was anything that had their names on it. No dice.

"Ok, I guess that I will have to name you." I closed my eyes to think. Then, like a trance, I said their names. They seemed surprised. I was to, but I started to get used to it.

**No one's POV**

This girl was strange. She looked different then the people the pups have seen before. She also had a strange aura that surrounded her.

"Leader-sama, where are we? None of this seems familiar." The black pup said. The girl started to talk.

"Looks like I got some new company." Then she started to talk about some other stuff before going to the box we were in and looking for something. She came back later and started talking again. "Ok, I guess that I will have to name you." She closed her eyes and then she pointed at us and started to name us.

First was the leader. "Pain." She pointed to the blue kitten "Konan." Next to the half pup. "Zetsu." Then the silver kitten. "Hidan." Stitched "Kakuzu." Swirled face "Tobi." Black "Itachi." Blue pup "Kisame." Blondie "Deidara." Red "Sasori."

She seemed to break out of her trans-like state and was just as surprised as them.

"How does she know our names?" Konan asked.

"I don't know." Pain said

"We better keep an eye on her." Itachi said. The others agreed.

**Back to The girls POV**

"Wow, that was weird. Judging by your reactions, those are your names." I sighed. Having these pups and kitten would mean I had to take care of them as well as myself.

"Ok, since I'm willing to take you in, I might as well tell you my name." They broke out of their shocked state and started to listen again.

"My name is Tera. I live alone so you don't have to worry about seeing anyone else if you're people shy. I might as well give you guys some food." They sat their patiently, but as soon as I said 'food' Tobi jumped up and started to give me love. I giggled. _'It tickles!'_

"All right, all right. Let's see what we have on the menu!" I lifted Tobi up and carried him with me into the kitchen where I set him down.

"You're lucky I don't give you what other people give their companions." I said as I pulled out some leftover turkey and fish. "This is all I have right now, but I will get some more later. So if you don't like it, bare with me." I said as I split it evenly between the ten of them. It seemed that all the pup's are boy's and the kitten was a girl. They looked at Pain before they ate. They seemed ok with it.

As I went upstairs, they followed, already done with their food. I went into my room. It was pretty much normal in my opinion. On one wall was my bed and to the right of it was my closet and bathroom. On the other wall was a shelf that held all my books, art, model weapons, statues and the little jewelry I have.

"I hope you like it. I have a lot of blankets and pillows. Go and make yourselves comfortable while I get everything set up." They nodded and went wherever.

**Back to the pups**

The girl, Tera, left. Deidara and Sasori went over to look at her art. Itachi went to the books. Konan went to the origami that was on her dresser. The rest went to look at the weapons she had. She had all kinds of weapons. Everything ranging from long to short distant ranges and everything inbetween. They were impressed to say the least.

"Tera-chan has really shiny things!" Tobi said, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Do you think she actually knows how to use those?" Hidan asked. The others joined in.

"If she does, I have to give her credit. Some of those are tough to use." Kisame said. They nodded.

"Those aren't real weapons." Sasori stated, looking at them with a critical eye. "But they have been created by a professional. How she came across someone who can make them is an amazing craftsmen. The details themselves are a wonder."

"Hey, I see you like the model weapons. Be careful around those, it took a lot of time and concentration for me to make 'em." They looked utterly surprised and in awe, except for Tobi who jumped into her arms. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's a hobby." They looked even more surprised. "Ok, you are officially creeping me out." They started to look at each other like they were talking about something.

I let out a large yawn and looked at the clock. 11:25. It was late. I turned to the pups.

"All right. You can sleep wherever you want. I'm going to bed." I said as I went to my bed.

'Today was certainly a different day. Maybe it'll get even more interesting.' I thought as I fell asleep.


	2. Ch2

**Tera POV**

I woke up to find myself in the weirdest situation. I had set pillows all around the room, only to find most of the pup's sleeping with me. Tobi was snuggled up on my stomach (I was sleeping on my side) with Kisame at my back. Itachi and Sasori where on either side of my head with Deidara at my feet. Hidan was sleeping in the crook of my legs. Kakuzu was on a pillow I set by the window. Zetsu was sleeping on my waist. Pain and Konan where sleeping on a pillow I had set near the heater.

'Too cute!' I thought as I slowly got up, trying not to disturb the pups. Once I got them off, I headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. When I got out, I was surprised to find all of the pup's and the kitten awake and starring at me.

**No one's POV**

The Akatsuki where discussing how to turn back to humans when they heard the shower, which woke them, turn off. Tera had come out of the bathroom in a black tank top and running shorts. She was very fit, they noted. She was pulling her caramel hair into a ponytail, looking confused.

"Why are you guys up? Did I wake you?" She asked. They just looked at each other then back at eachother. Tera sighed. "Well I'm going to go jogging to the lake. You guys could come with me, maybe catch some fish?" She asked. They nodded. "You must be the most responsive animals ever. I wonder why?" she muttered to herself, missing their questioning looks.

She went down the steps with the 9 pup's and 1 kitten trailing behind. She grabbed a towel and a knife (You never know). At the door, she turned to look at them.

"Alright, I have some rules. First is obvious, don't run away. There are some sicko people out there that will do some strange and horrible things to you. Second, stay with me until we get to the lake, then you can feel free to explore. Third, don't go too far because there are some animals that are dangerous and will kill you given the chance. Understand?" She asked. They looked at Pain, who nodded. _'Wow again.'_

"Now that you know the rules, it's time to go." She said as she finished putting on her shoes. She opened the door and started to jog to the lake. Well, more like sprinting. She was going as fast as the Akatsuki in their temporary form, which was still faster then the average person. They were surprised yet again at her abilities.

When they made it to the lake, they saw why she wanted them to come with. It was a hidden paradise. "Do you like it?" They nodded. "You can swim if you want. The water's nice." She said as she went into the lake. She reached up into one of the tree branches hanging over the water. There she pulled out a sharpened stick.

"A stick?" Hidan asked.

"What is she going to do with it, un?" Deidara's question was answered just then as she stabbed the stick into the center of the lake, pulling up a couple of big fish.

"Huh. I got lucky with that shot." She said, staring at the fish. They were still alive, but she quickly snapped them.

"Come on the sempai, the water's amazing!" Tobi barked, swimming around in circles. The others (excluding Konan, Pain, Zetsu and Itachi) went into the water and started to play around.

**Tera POV**

I had finished getting fish for the pups. When I turned to see what they were doing, I started to laugh. All of the pups where soaked, including the ones that stayed out of the water. Konan was pissed and hissing at the pups. After I finished gutting and cleaning the fish, I grabbed the towel I had brought. I walked over to Konan first, since she was still hissing at them. Picking her up, and startling her in the process, I started to dry her off.

"There. All dry." I said. "Fish is cooking, so I thought you guys might want to dry off first. Then you can explore and not have to worry about getting muddy." I said, still smiling. After drying them off, they went exploring. So I went back to the fish. It was almost done when I heard some barking behind me. Deidara looked like he was trying to kill Tobi, who was trying to get away.

"No fighting. I will not have you killing each other." I said, picking up Deidara and flicking his nose. "And you guys," I said to the dogs who looked like they were laughing at them."You should be ashamed. What if it was one of you guys in that situation?" I scolded them.

They just gave me the 'But were not' look. I flicked them on their nose. When they glared, I glared back.

"Either be nice, or no fish." They started to bark and growl at me. "Ahahah!" I said while shaking my finger. "No buts." They stopped, but where still glaring at me. I waved it off, picking up Tobi.

"You and the others better get along. Don't try and provoke them, even if you don't know you're doing it. Understand?" He nodded his head, giving me the sad face.

I sighed. "You're a good boy Tobi." He seemed to perk up at that. "Why do you have to use the 'puppy eyes' on me?!" The others just stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "It's hard to resist." They rolled their eyes at me. At that moment I remembered the fish.

"LUNCH TIME!" I said as I took the fish away from the fire. We all had our fish when I decided we should go home.

"Ok. I need to go to the store. If any of you want to come, you will have to be quiet and behave. Same goes for the ones who stay. Understand?" They nodded. "That's still pretty wicked that you guys do that." They rolled their eyes again.

We ran all the way back. Once there, I opened the door for those who wanted to stay and the car door was open for those who wanted to go.

"Anyone want to come?" They kind of looked at each other. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan got in the car. The others went inside. I shut the door to the house and locked it. I then got into the car and set the pups onto the seat next to me and put Tobi in my lap. When I started the car, they jumped.

"That's the engine. It's not going to hurt you." I said while laughing. It was a funny thing to see.

Once we got to the store, they seemed calmer.

"When we are in the store, I want you to stay in the cart and not get in any trouble." I told them as I put them in a nearby cart. This was going to be interesting


	3. Ch3

**Tera POV**

I entered the store with the pups in a cart I found near where I parked.

I started to walk down the aisles of the store, pulling random stuff off the shelves for the pup's. Just as I pulled out some toothbrushes, two girls from the junior High walked into the aisle and saw the pup's in the cart.

"Aw, their so cute!" One said as they ran over and started to coo over them.

"I could just eat you up!" Said the other girl. The pup's looked very disturbed at that, although Tobi seemed happy about the attention. He was wagging his tail and barking happily. The girls squealed at this.

"That is so adorable!"

"Their fur color is weird, though."

"Yea, but it makes them even cuter!"

"Definitely!" With that, the two girls went back to cooing at them, much to their displeasure. They looked to me for help. I just laughed, causing them to whine, making more squeals come from the girls.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take the dogs' home soon. Maybe you can see them at another time?" I asked them.

"Oh, that's ok. If you got to do something, you got to do it." The other girl agreed with me, and with that they went to do whatever they came to do. The pup's looked relived once they turned down the next isle. I turned to them.

"You guys owe me for saving you tails." I said, going to the checkout line. I could have sworn that they looked like they were laughing.

"Morning Tera." The clerk at the checkout line said. "I see you got some new company. Usually you're already prepared for that. So, what's got you going to the store with them?"

"Well I usually am prepared, but these guys are a total surprise, caught me completely off guard. They just appeared on my doorstep with no note or anything." I said, shaking my head. He laughed at that.

",good luck with them." He said, checking off the items. "Do want a discount with that?"

"You shouldn't do that." I scolded, paying full price for the things. "It is not fair. I have enough money to pay for these things."

"Tera, you know that it doesn't matter. You are going through hard times what with that boy being gone," I flinched slightly at that. "And I am more than willing to help you. Same with all of us here." As to prove it, all of the employees cheered in agreement.

I laughed. "I might just take you up on that offer if I end up having ten murderous criminals living in my house." I said as I went out of the store. If I had paid closer attention to the 5 pup's with me, I would have seen their shock.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I drove into my driveway and parked the car. I got out with the pup's. Pulling out my key's, I open the door to see the strangest sight in front of me. First thing that came to mind was, 'Oh Hell No!'


	4. Ch4

**Tera POV**

I opened the door. The first thought that ran through my head was. 'Oh Hell No!' The ones that I left at the house had somehow found a bunch of beer and were now drunk. I didn't even know puppies could get drunk! But the proof is there in front of me. They had made a mess of my living room. There was stain of some sort on the furniture and carpet. Stuff had ended up on the floor and pictures were barely hanging on the wall. There was also scratch marks on the walls.

"What have you done?" I asked slowly, trying to figure out how all this happened. They looked at me for a moment before looking down. I sighed, realizing I had to clean everything. First priority, though, was the drunken pups. I took an empty laundry basket and picked up the pups and kitten that needed to be cleaned and pushed it into the bathroom. I took the sober ones and put them in my room. It was, surprisingly, untouched.

"You guys stay here while I clean up your friends." I told them, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the bathroom I had put the others in and turned on the water. As I waited for it to fill up, I got out all of the stuff I was going to need to clean up the mess.

"You guys are so strange. How'd you even get beer?" I asked them. "I had none and you couldn't have gotten out. So how did you get it?" I questioned them, although I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. I sighed. "You're flipping my world upside down."

I checked the water. It was warm enough for them. I put them in one by one and started to clean the sticky beer and whatever else they had on them off. I had to hold them up so that I could clean them without them falling. After that task was complete, I took them out and dried them with the towels I had gotten out for them.

**Third person POV**

"There. All clean." Tera said to the pups as they looked at her through dizzy eyes. They wobbled over to her. She laughed, picking them up and putting them back in the basket.

"You guys are going to have a massive hangover. It will be even worse since you have advanced hearing." Tera told them, dragging them into her room with the others. She lifted them out of the basket and onto the floor. Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu wobbled around the room while Konan and Pain fell to the floor. 5 seconds later, Itachi went down as well. The other pups and Tera laughed at them. Zetsu stumbled over to Tera and tried to eat her hair.

'Mmmm. She smells like coco.' Zetsu said.

'Really?' Kakuzu asked, stumbling over to them. He smelled her hair. 'O my god! Your right!' Kakuzu slurred, digging his nuzzle into her hair. She wasn't able to understand them, so she thought they were playing. She took a piece of her hair and swung it in front of their faces as they would try to grab it in their mouths. The sober pups where laughing their tails off at Zetsu and Kakuzu.

'This is hilarious! If only we could record this!' Kisame said between laughter. 'I'll never let them live this down!'

'Same here' Hidan said. Kakuzu saw his tail behind him. Thinking it was something else, he chased after it, trying to bite it.

'Come back here! Let me eat chu!' he barked, spinning around. The pups roared with laughter. Tera laughed as well. When she stood up, she felt something in her hair. Turning, she saw Zetsu was hanging from her hair.

"I don't think my hair tastes that good." Tera said, taking Zetsu away from her hair. He tried to get back to her hair as she held him.

'Mnya! Mnya!' Zetsu whined.

"No Zetsu, my hair is not food." Tera laughed, holding the drunken pup. He whined again. She sighed. "You guys are too cute for your own good." She said, hugging him. She set him on her bed. Then she went to put the other drunken pups on the bed. Going into the kitchen to make the other pups some food, the sober pups followed her so that they could eat.

"What would you guys like? Fish or ham?" Tera asked them, holding up the options. The pups looked at each other, then at her. They went over to the side with the ham. "Good. I was getting tired of fish." She said, smiling at them before turning around to cook.

'Tobi likes Tera-chan! Tera-chan is nice and takes care of us!" Tobi barked.

'I can't believe I am saying this, but I have to agree with Tobi, un.' Deidara said. The others nodded in agreement.

Yawning, Tera gave the pups the cooked ham and ate hers. She looked at them. "I'll be on the couch it you need me." She let out another yawn before plopping down on the couch.

After the pups were done eating, they went into the living room to see Tera asleep on the couch. Tobi jumped up onto the couch and settled down into the sleeping girls lap before sleeping himself. Soon the other pups fell asleep as well.

**Sorry that the chapters were late. I was having a brain fart for a while. After that passed, I had a bunch of other stories going through my head. I am also trying to get pictures for my other fanfiction. Right now I am working on another story before I actually put it up. Also sorry that this chapter is so short. Thank you for staying with the story and for so many people who added this story to their favorites. There are better chapters to come. As they say, Ja Ne!**

**~Kyugon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am back. I know this is short, but this is going to get better. Wait till the chapter coming up. Enjoy!**

Tera's POV

I felt something lick the side of my face. I tried to sway it away, but it was now licking my nose. Confused, I opened my eyes tiredly to see a swirly orange face infront of mine. Seeing me awake, he barked and licked my face even more.

Laughing, I picked him up and held him. "Did you wake me up just to say hi, or are you hungry?" He barked in response. "I take that as both."

I went into the kitchen and set Tobi on the counter. "Since you're such a sweat pup, you get your choice of breakfast." He barked and wagged his tail, making me laugh again. Taking out a menu thingy I made of choices to eat, I set it in front of him.

"Which of these do you want?" He cocked his head to the side as he looked at it. After a couple seconds, he set his paw down on chicken soup. **(I can see this and** **it's really cute!)**

"Ok. You want to help me make this?" He barked again and spun around in a circle. I got out the stuff to cook it. Tobi would bring me the ingredients while I cooked it. After finished, I put it in 11 bowls. 1 on the table and the others on the floor.

I stood up and walked into the living room, picking up Tobi to see all the pups awake. The previously drunk pups where whining while covering their heads.

I patted their heads. "I don't know if it is ok to give animals pain killers, but I will make an exception for you guys." I went back into the kitchen with all of them following me.

Walking to the medicine cabinet in my kitchen **(You never know) **I took out some painkillers. I went over to the hung-over pups plus kitten and set a pill on my hand for them to eat. After one of them ate it, I went to the next one.

"All done." I said, putting the pills back. "Enjoy the soup, Tobi helped!" They froze when I said the last part. "Don't worry, he gave me the ingredients." That seemed to unfreeze them and they started eating.

'_They are so human-like. It makes me feel like I have a true family again_.' Unknowingly, a few tears slid down my face.

"Mew?" I looked down to see Konan looking up at me. Smiling, I bent down and scratched her chin. She purred. I then noticed that I had been crying and that the others were looking at me.

"Sorry." I said, wiping away the tears. "You guys just remind me of something I haven't had in a long time." To my surprise, they all came over to me, putting their head on my legs or side. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were trying to comfort me.

I smilled. "Thanks guys. I needed that." Sighing, I stood up. "Now what to do today." I thought for a second. "It's Sunday, so that means that I have to send in the duplicates to the museum." I looked at the pups. "Since you guys are probably curious, I'll take you with me. They always appreciate some animals." They barked happily.

Picking up the bowls, I set them in the sink. Then I turned to the pups. "You are lucky I have a lot of collars and leashes." I told them as I pulled said stuff out.

"Choose which collars you like." They went to the color that matched their fur. Laughing, I put them on. Then I attached the leashes.

"Come on, time to get into the car so we can get there. But first, the replicas." I ran upstairs and grabbed what I needed. Then I went back down the stairs, grabbed the leashes and got all of us in the car and onto the road.

Rolling the window down, Deidara stuck his head out, making me laugh. Tobi jumped onto my lap while the others looked out the windows. They looked surprised at what they saw.

"Ok, we're here." I said, pulling up to the museum. I got out with the pups **(And Cat!)** and the replicas and went into the museum. I was greeted by the manager.

"You're here! And you brought company! Come in come in!" He ushered us in. "Do you have the replicas?" I nodded. "Good! Now we can put the actual ones into special storage."

I smiled. "That's what I get paid for." He laughed.

"You got more done then I expected." He told me. "I'll give you some more money for that." I shook my head.

"You don't have to do that sir." He laughed.

"No no no, I insist. You might need it for a rainy day." I stared at him in wonder.

"Thank you." He laughed again, patting my head.

"No need to thank me, I'm more than happy to." I broke into a grin. He patted my head again before giving me the payment. "You might need it for your dogs." I nod before going back out and into my car with the dogs.

Third Person POV

The animals just starred at the girl. She was so different from what they expected.

"Why do you think she was crying, un" Deidara asked.

"We don't know brat." Sasori told him.

"She refused a bonus." Kisame pointed out.

"She's an idiot." Kakuzu said, glaring at Tera. "Why would she refuse money."

"Maybe because she is humble, unlike you Kakuzu." Itachi said, glaring at him. "By the looks of it, she has been through a lot of pain in her life."

"What made you think of that, yeah." Deidara asked.

"If you haven't noticed, she has no parents around and it looks like she doesn't have many visitors." Itachi told them.

"I noticed that to." Konan said. "I wonder why though."

"Were home!" Tera told them, bringing them inside.

**I know this is short, and I don't know if you can give a dog painkillers, put I don't care. It was the only thing I could think of. This story is going to get better I promise. Please review. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tera's POV

"We're home." I said, taking the dogs inside. "Let's see what else is on the agenda." I looked at the calendar on my wall. "Looks like I need to train." I turned to the dogs. "Do you want to watch?" They nodded.

"Let's go." I said, heading to the back yard. I went to the shed and got out my favorite weapon, the twin blades. They were a sapphire blue with what looked like the sea in on the blade.

"Now I just need some music." I said, putting in my headphones. I had the transformer songs playing. I put my daggers in front of me. I launched forward when the music started. Obstacles and targets came up in front of me. I slashed at the targets and dodged around obstacles without losing speed.

The pups watched with appraising eyes.

A large target shaped like a human popped up. I ran as fast as I could towards it. Sliding under it, I cut the back of the legs. I then turned and launched myself at its back, slashing the neck at where the jugular would be.

I ended with a flip over it, landing on one knee and my arms spread.

"Done." I said. "Now onto archery." I went over to the shed again and pulled out my favorite bow and arrows. They were a crystal-like yellow.

I walked over to where I had began before. The obstacles from before disappeared and a new course came up. I shot at the targets in the back as they came up and dogged the ones coming at me. Within minutes I had finished that course and it disappeared.

"Now for the long sword." I said to myself as I pulled one out. It was a normal blade but had orange gem stone weaved at the blunt ends. A robotic man came up with one of its own and charged at me. I charged myself. It swung at my head. I dogged to the side, swiping my sword at its side. I managed to get some of it before it jumped back. It charged again, swiping at my shoulder. I blocked. We held before I jumped back.

I turned and ran at a tree, the robot following. I ran up it before flipping behind the robot, slicing its head clean off. The robot bowed before taking its head and disappearing, ready for the next time to be used.

"What else do I have to work on?" I asked myself. I snapped my fingers, scarring some of the pups.

I walked up to a wooden post sticking out of the ground. I used it to practice my punches and kicks. I did that for a good hour and a half before I stopped. I turned to the pups and Konan.

"What do you think? Should we get some food?" They nodded. We went back inside. I let out a couple sneezes.

"Looks like I might have a cold. Oh well, I have school tomorrow." I said to myself as I started making some beef stew. After I gave everyone a bowl, I turned to the pups.

"Tomorrow I'll have to leave. I'll leave some food out for you, but behave as best as you can. I'll be back after school." I told them. They nodded.

"I'm go to bed now. You can do whatever you want." I said before going to my room, sneezing yet again.

Akatsuki POV

They watched her head upstairs, sneezing along the way.

"She has a lot of knowledge on fighting and weapons. She could be a potential Akatsuki member." Pain said.

"That would mean another girl. I would finally have someone to talk to!" Konan said cheerfully.

"There is a lot about her that we don't know though." Itachi said.

"We will find out in due time." Pain said. "Right now, we still have to find out how to turn human."

"I think we need the girl to help us out with that." Kisame said.

"I agree." Sasori said.

"What'll we do when she's at 'school' though?" Kakuzu asked. "Do we stay or follow?"

"Tobi want's to go with Tera-chan!" Tobi whined.

"I have to agree with Tobi on this one, yeah." Deidara said.

"We will figure this out later. Right now I'm curious as to where her parents are and why she was crying." Pain said. The others nodded.

**Sorry it is so short and for not updating in a while. I hope you can forgive me. I hope people are still reading this as well. This is not that well written, but I hope you can stick with it. Please tell me what you think of this. I will give you a coconut! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took this long to put this up. I had some problems that had to deal with. Anyway, hear is the story!**

Tera's POV

Instead of waking up to my alarm clock, I wake up to something licking the inside of my ear. I tried to make it go away, but it licked my cheek instead.

"I'm awake I'm awake." I mumbled, getting up slowly. I noticed that whatever was licking my cheek had decided to get on my stomach and lick my face. When I pushed whatever it was away from my face, I opened my eyes to see a very exited Tobi.

"Food?" I asked. He nodded, giving a bark. I got up, yawned, then looked at the clock.

"Holy Shiz!" I yelled, picking up my cell to call the school. I noticed that there was a missed call.

"_Due to an unexpected upbringing, there will be no school today_." I gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods." I said, walking into the kitchen. "I would have been in a crap load of trouble if there was school." I got out stuff to make me and my little friends some food. I sneezed.

"Ether someone's been gossiping about me, or I'm getting sick." I mumbled, rubbing my nose. "Probably something else, 'cause my nose itches like crazy." Tobi barked, surprising me a bit.

"You scarred me." I said. He whined, ears down and tail between his legs. I patted his head, scratching behind his ears. He was cheered up immediately.

"Food's almost done." I said. "Go get the others." He nodded before running up stairs, skidding a bit on the wood floor. I sneezed again.

"Why must my nose itch." I complained, trying not to scratch my itching nose. I didn't have much time to think about it before I felt two large dogs slam into my legs. To say I went down quickly is an understatement. I went from having my face in the air to the floor in a blink of an eye.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my now hurting _and_ itching nose. I turned to see which dogs slammed into me. They happened to be, drum roll please, Kisame and Hidan! The other dogs were laughing _**(If that is even possible)**_ or looking concerned.

"Please don't run again. The floors are slick. I should know, I fell many times because of it." I said, holding my nose. "I think it's bleeding." I said to myself, grabbing a tissue. Yep. There's the blood. Sweet red life. I have to say I was tempted to lick it, but it had boogers on it. Yuck.

"Food's right here." I said, putting a huge bowl on the floor. I went into the living room, not feeling like eating.

'_What do I want to do today?'_ I asked myself. _'Oh! A movie!'_ I let out a little squeal, startling most of my little friends.

"Sorry!" I apologized, sweat dropping if I could. They just went back to eating. Sasori and Itachi finished first, coming to see what I was doing.

"Since you two are done, you get to help me pick out a movie." I said, walking over to the Movie shelf. They followed me. Looking over the movies, they seemed to keep glancing at one of the movies.

"You want to watch _**Lake Placid**_?" I asked. They nodded, so I took it out. By the time I put it in the others had finished their food and had come in.

"Prepare for movie time." I said, throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave and cleaning the dishes. When I finished cleaning, I got the popcorn out and put it in a bowl.

"I hope you have room for popcorn." I said, walking into the living room. I stumbled a bit, feeling light headed. It passed after a second.

"I need some food in me." I muttered, sitting on the couch. The pups, except for Pain and Zetsu, tried to find out what was in the bowl. But I could see Pain's nose twitch.

"Ahahah!" I said, waving a finger at Hidan who tried to eat some of it. "Let me eat some first. I need the food." I said. He growled, so I flicked his nose. His ears flattened against his head. I laughed at him, starting the movie.

"Movie time!" I said, throwing a piece of popcorn into the air, catching it in my mouth. "She shoots she scores!" I said, giggling. As the movie went on, I gave the pups some popcorn. When I tossed it to them, they couldn't catch it, making me laugh.

Tobi jumped on me when the Alligator/Crocodile popped up. I laughed, petting him. I had Deidara jump on me next when the head was shown with the snake coming out of the mouth. It was safe to say that I now understand the true meaning to 'dog pile'.

"What movie to do next?" I asked tapping a finger to my chin. Hidan jumped off, going to the movie shelf, grabbing a movie before bringing it to me.

"_**Anaconda**_?" I asked. He nodded. Shrugging, I put it in. Once again I found out what it was like to be dog piled. Right when they showed the snake, everyone except Deidara and Tobi shudder. Those two, though, looked ready to pee.

"Sssssssss." I hissed quietly, running a finger along the dogs and kittens backs. The dogs bolted, Konan was clinging to the ceiling and I was laughing. I got a lot of dirty looks from them, but I barely noticed. I was too busy laughing.

"Y-you guys w-where s-so scared! Y-you should have seen you reactions!" I gasped, laughing like a maniac. That is how most of the day went. Movies, scarring the animals, popcorn and some pizza.

"Bed time!" I said, getting up and heading upstairs. I got light headed, causing me to stumble again and fall down the stairs. I immediately saw a bunch of concerned faces above mine.

"I'm ok." I said. Then I sneezed, again.

"I thought I got over the sneezes." I whined. I got up slowly, making sure I didn't go up the stairs to fast. Then I went into bed, passing out immediately.

'_Me and my luck.'_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Tera's POV

_RING RING RING_

"I got it. I got it." I groaned, slapping my alarm clock. The pups around me whined.

"Go back to sleep guys." I told them. They gave me a glance before doing so. Yawning, I got up, grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

After getting cleaned and dressed, I went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and make the pups. When I finished I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. As I was about to go out the door, I saw Deidara standing by the doorway.

"I have to go now." I told him, patting his head. "Behave will you?" He gave me a sad look before nodding. I hugged him before leaving, locking the door behind me.

**-Tick-Tick-BOOM!-**

Pup's POV

Deidara watched her leave. The others were already coming down the stairs.

'Tobi doesn't want Tera-chan to leave, Tobi wants Tera-chan back!' Tobi barked. The others nodded.

'Why are you so upset, brat?' Sasori asked. Deidara looked down.

'I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen, un.' He said.

'You've seen her fight. She can defend herself, so there's nothing to worry about.' Kisame said. Deidara looked away, a bit embarrassed but the feeling still there.

'We shouldn't get too attached to the girl.' Pain said. Everyone sighed but nodded in agreement. She would only get killed if she became involved with them.

**-WHY DA LINE!-**

No One's POV

It was going normally for the Akatsuki. Deidara and Sasori arguing, Hidan and Kakuzu fighting and Tobi annoying everyone. However, when they heard footsteps coming and the sound of the door being unlocked, they all quit ran to the door.

They stopped, seeing Tera shutting the front door. Her head was down and they could smell blood on her.

'Tera-chan?' Tobi barked lightly. She jumped, looking at the pups and kitten in front of her. Her face was cut and bruised, leaving one eye almost swollen shut. Once she saw who they were, she calmed down, giving them a small, sad smile.

"You scarred me." She said in a scratchy voice, throat having a hand-shaped bruise on it. She limped past them to the bathroom, putting her bag on the couch. The others followed, worried and curious about Tera's condition.

Tera, only able to use one arm, got out all her medical supplies. She then took off her shirt, revealing a bloody, swollen stomach. **(She has a bra on you sicko's)** She slowly applied medicine to the medical cloth before wrapping it around her stomach, wincing a bit at the pain.

Once she was done with that, she moved on to her arm, which was swollen and bent awkwardly. She let out a yelp as she readjusted her arm, cracks and pops sounding. She then wrapped her arm.

Next was her leg. The Akatsuki wondered how she was even going around on it. There was a gash that was so deep that you could see the bone. Tera, with strangely steady fingers, started stitching it up. After that was done she took a needle and stuck it into her leg, biting her cheek as she injected the antibiotics.

Finally, she got to work on her face. She put bandages on her cuts and wrapped up her swollen eye, carefully so that she doesn't make it worse.

Meanwhile, the Akatsuki wondered who would do that to the teen.

'When we were with her, everyone was nice to her. Who and why would someone do this to her?' Konan asked, concerned for the girl.

'I don't give a shit if she scarred the crap out of us and flicks our noses, she doesn't fucking deserve to be beaten to a fucking pulp.' Hidan growled.

'I have to agree with Hidan on this one.' Kakuzu said. 'That's wrong, even to me.'

'I know we shouldn't care for the girl, but because she is our hostess I say we go to this so called 'school' and see who has done this to her.' Sasori said.

'You care about her too danna, yeah.' Deidara said. Sasori huffed, but did not deny the claim.

'Tera-chan.' Tobi whimpered, nusling her leg. She looked down at Tobi, a sad, depressed look on her face. She picked him up and did the last thing they expected, she let out a whimper and hugged the pup.

"I am not who you think I am." She said into his fur. This surprised all of them.

'What do you mean?' Kisame barked, jumping onto the couch next to her. She pulled him into a hug too.

"I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but I am truly someone that should be despised. I'm a freak." Tears were now streaming out of her eye. They didn't know why, but seeing this girl so hurt crushed them, and a feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed them.

All of the Akatsuki, even the stoic ones, went up to comfort her. She later fell asleep, hugging Kisame and Tobi in her lap as the others were around her.

'New mission.' Pain said. 'Find out what this girl means. When she leaves, we'll go with her and find out who did this, maybe getting more info on the girl and her family.' The members nodded.

Knowing it, they had broken the number one rule for missing ninja. Don't get attached to someone who could bring your downfall.

Something they did not know, they had just found a new reason to fight. And a reason to protect and keep on going. They had also found someone to make them feel human again.

**-TERA CHAN,TERA CHAN-**

**Hey! I hope you like the chap. I know this is short, but this is where the story really gets interesting. What is Tera talking about and how will she help them in the future? Find out by reading. Ja ne!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Tera's POV

I woke up to many concerned faces. I sat up and looked around. I was on the couch and my body was sore from the beating I took.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, taking out my phone and checking the time. 3:00 PM Wednesday. That's alright, I expected that I'd sleep that long. Wait, Wednesday? Holy!

"Shit!" I cursed, which I only do when I am extremely upset. "You guys are probably starving! I am sooo sorry!" I said, running (more like limping) into the kitchen to get them some food. I looked in the fridge and pulled out some ham I still had and put it in 11 bowls before getting a big bowl of water for them.

"Ow!" I cried when I stumbled into the living room to call the pups, falling to the ground, hitting a coffee on the way down.

"Arf!" A collection of panicked barks rang around me as I laid on the floor, gripping my arm in pain and my bad leg stretched out from my body. The pain was unbelievable, but I didn't cry out. I tried to pull myself up with my good arm, but it gave out under me, sending another wave of pain through my body.

I open my eyes that were squeezed shut and dragged myself over to the couch. Using the arm of it, I slowly pulled myself up so that I was somewhat standing. I looked sadly at the pups and Konan, hating that they had to see me in such a weak state.

"Food is in the kitchen." I said. I tried to stand up more, but found myself unable to, so I gently laid myself on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to control the pain. I heard feet patter before something cold hit my arm.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see my little companions. They had dragged over a box of pizza I had had in my fridge and a water bottle. I felt my eyes tear up. I tried to tell them 'thank you' but my throat was closed up with small sobs.

Deidara came up, nusling my arm. I petted his head, smiling with tears streaming out my eyes.

"I love you guys." I said. "I promise to do whatever I can to make sure you are safe from harm. I swear to the deepest parts of the worlds and back that no harm comes your way." The way they looked at me, I could tell that I touched them and that they were promising the exact same thing.

"Go ahead and eat." I told them, motioning towards the kitchen. "You're probably hungry. I will stay in here and I will eat too. We both have to build up our strength." They nodded before doing so. I sighed. These guys have a hold of my heart and won't let go, just like one other person that still exists.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." I muttered, munching on my pizza, contemplating on the feeling of foreboding growing in me.

**I hoped you liked it. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I have to say that this is the perfect chapter. Action will come in the next chapter I promise! **

**I WILL ALSO BE GETTING A LAPTOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY THAT IS IN TWO DAYS SO I DON'T HAVE TO SHARE THE ONE I AM CURENTLY TYPING ON! **

**Ja Ne~**


	10. Chapter 10

Tera's POV

Today's the day I go back to school. My heart was in the deepest part of my stomach and I know it would only sink deeper when I arrived. Maybe I could avoid them, but that's not likely.

"Bye guys." I mumbled, silently closing the front door to the house so as to not wake the guests. Little did I know that they were watching me the whole time.

Akatsuki's POV

Tera had just left, unknowingly leaving the door unlocked, creating the perfect escape route for the Akatsuki so they can find Tera's attackers.

"Those people are going to pay!" Hidan growled, running after the bus as it left with their guardian. They followed the bus to a large building with hundreds of kids walking into it, among them was Tera, lightly limping into the school with a worried look.

"There she is." Konan said, darting towards her. They dodged and weaved through the legs of students and went into the building, sliding slightly on the stone floor as they looked for a place to hide out.

"We'll follow her until she crosses paths with the attackers." Pain said, the members circling around him. "When we find the attackers, we'll attack. First priority is to keep Tera safe." Pain looked over all of them. "Remember that."

A collected "Hai" Went around, confirming that they understood their mission. They watched as Tera went from class to class, having some trouble going up and down the stairs.

When she came out of the lunch room, she went down an unused hallway, heading towards her next class. That is when a group of chattering girls walked out, giving smug and dirty looks at Tera.

"I see you finally came back." The head girl said, arms crossed smugly. "What a shame. I thought I did this place a favor by getting rid of you." The girls around her laughed while Tera stood there, clutching her book bag.

"This place would only be peaceful if your ugly mug was gone." Tera said. This made the head girl stop laughing and glare at her.

"Look who's talking bitch." She said. "You are so defenseless and weak." By now she was circling Tera, staring her down. "Too pathetic to defend yourself…"

The Akatsuki were silently growling around the corner, glaring at the girl as she circled Tera like pray.

"She can easily beat your ass, you stupid bitch." Kisame growled, the fur on his back rising.

The head girl was now closing in on Tera, stopped in front of her with her mouth by her ear.

"That is why you must die." She whispered, shoving Tera painfully to the ground before kicking her face and stomach.

"Tera!" The Akatsuki gasped, staring surprisingly as Tera laid there, not fighting back.

"I am not going to hurt you." Tera said quietly, blood dripping out of her mouth. "It's against what my parents taught me." The head girl kicked Tera again and again, anger and amusement flashing through her psychotic eyes.

"Your parents were hero's and didn't want you." She said, kicking Tera again. "They're probably thanking me right now for beating your pathetic ass." Tera made no noise as the beating continued, her body being slammed into lockers, doors, walls and the floor.

By now there was blood everywhere, making the Akatsuki unable to move from the shock. They saw her fight, they saw what she could do, but yet she did nothing to protect herself.

"This is for your parents and for that poor guy that had to put up with you, the ultimate freak." The girl said, too caught up in her little rant to care that she was covered with Tera's blood. She rolled Tera on her back, enjoying the blood lust.

"I decided to wear these shoes just for you." She said, lifting her shoe so that Tera and the Akatsuki could see the spikes on the bottom of them. "A perfect way to end a freak, you'll suffer pain!" The psychotic girl cried, stomping on Tera's stomach.

"!" Tera screamed, eyes opening wide as the girl ground her spike shoe into Tera's stomach, a crazed look in her eyes, cherishing her screams of agony.

The attacker lifted her foot again and was about to stomp on Tera again when a blur of color came, a symphony of growls surrounding the fallen girl.

There was the Akatsuki, surrounding Tera, letting out protective growl as they glared at the attacker.

"Guys." Tera said hoarsely, surprised to see them. They glanced back at her, worry and anger clear in their eyes. They turned again to the offender, prepared to fight if needed. This made the psycho laugh, clearly entertained by the predicament.

"You have _them_ protecting _you_!" She laughed. "I guess the weak must protect the weak eh?" They all let out a deeper growl at the insult. The girl stepped forward, intending to stomp on Tera again when Tobi leaped forward, biting down hard on the girl's leg.

The Akatsuki, though surprised by Tobi's actions, stayed in formation. They laughed a little at their opponents pain as she tried to get the hyperactive puppy off of her.

"Let go of my you deranged mut!" She yelled, managing to get Tobi off of her. Using her other leg, she kicked Tobi, the bottom of the sharp shoes nailing him in the stomach as he went flying, letting out a painfully wail.

That's when the psycho was thrown into the lockers, a hand on her throat, pinning her to the wall.

"Don't ever hurt them." Tera said, a dark aura surrounding her. The Akatsuki looked at her in surprise as she stood there, head down, holding the girl that attached her to the lockers. In a flash the attacker was thrown across the hall, slamming into the handle of a door, making her scream.

Tera was in front of her again within seconds, kicking her across the hall again and into her cowering friends. Tera flashed in front of the psycho again, leaning down and holding her neck to the locker, making the girl struggle to breathe.

"I said I didn't want to have to fight you." She whispered into her ear, making the girls eyes go wide with fear. "You hurt my friends, and now you shall pay for it." Tera squeezed the girl's neck, making her choke as she wriggled around, air slowly and forcefully leaving her body. However, before she could completely black out a whimper sounded through the hall, making Tera snap out of her dark state.

"Tobi!" She cried, turning around, dark aura completely gone, and ran towards Tobi as he laid on the ground, blood starting to pool around him.

"Mew?" Konan asked, coming up to Tera and Tobi with the rest of the Akatsuki in tow, forgetting about the girls that had just attacked their friend.

"I will question you later on how you came here." Tera said, gently picking up Tobi as he whimpered in pain. "We have to help Tobi first." She stood up, a little shaky at first, but adrenalin kicked in, making her able to sprint out of the school and towards the vet/hospital nearby.

"Seca!" Tera yelled, running up to one of the doctors who was talking to a regular vet. He turned and gasped at the condition of her.

"What happened!" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I will tell you later." She said. "But right now he needs your help!" Seca nodded before taking Tera and her buddies to a hospital room. He had her set Tobi down on a soft bed before having her get up on it herself.

"While I check up on you two, tell me what happened." Seca said, starting on the basic check-up procedure as Tera told her story.

While the story was retold, Seca would twitch, fist clenching where Tera told of her getting hurt. When she finished her story, Seca sighed, giving Tera a sad look.

"I don't understand how someone can be so cruel." He told her, shaking his head. "You're a wonderful person. Even when they hurt you, you refused to hurt them. That should have given them a hint!" Tera gave a sad sigh, petting Tobi's head as he continued to whimper.

"I'm not so sure of that." She said. "If I would have fought and protected myself earlier, then Tobi wouldn't be in so much pain." Her fists clenched, shoulders shaking. "They're right, I _am_ weak."

Seca went forward and took a hold of Tera's shoulders, gently shaking them.

"You are better than them!" He said. "You are anything _but_ weak. You are strong, brave and talented, a person of pure soul and heart. Don't let them get to you." Tera was a little surprised. Still, she sighed.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on that." She mumbled. Something nudged her leg, making her look down. It was the pups and Konan, giving her a look that screamed that what Seca said was the truth.

"They agree too." He said, wrapping up Tobi's wounds. "That _has_ to tell you something!" Tera let out yet another sigh, this one in relief.

"I'm glad I have you guys." She said.

"Let's not forget that boy your friends with." He said, smirking at her. "You two seem to be quite fond of each other." Tera blushed a little, turning her head away.

"I know your teasing." She said. "And we're just friends." Seca let out a small laugh, wrapping up some of Tera's wounds.

"I know." He said, stepping back. "Now, I can trust from my training that you can take care of the rest of those wounds?" Tera nodded, smiling at him.

"I will." She said, getting off the table before picking up Tobi. "I'll also take care of his wounds so that there is no infection." Seca nodded, patting her head.

"Oh, before I forget, I told the school that you won't be able to attend for a while." Tera nodded in thanks before leaving, waving goodbye as she left the place.

_Time skip trip home_

Tera sighed when she opened the door, realizing that it was unlocked.

"Should have known." She mumbled, letting the rest of the group enter the house before shutting the door again, making sure it was locked this time.

"I'll get you guys something to eat." She said, walking over to the couch and setting Tobi down on it gently before going into the kitchen, making some simple soup.

"Eat up." She said, setting down the bowls down on the floor then one on the couch next to Tobi, who took a couple laps before laying back down, closing his eyes.

Tera sighed, patting his head before taking a sip of hers before checking the clock. 6:42. Tera yawned, going over to Tobi and lifting him up, making him wake up for a sec before going back to sleep.

She walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed, the injured pup resting in her arms. She kissed his head , muttering a sorry before going to sleep.

**What do you think will happen next? I know it is something good! How do I know? Well, because I know this story! I am actually so far ahead in this story in my mind that I have a second season already created.**

**Oh! And sorry for the double chap thing! I seriously thought that this chap was posted. Thanks for letting me know!  
><strong>


	11. Ch 11 Tears

'_What happened.'_ I thought, breaking out of my sleeping trans. Memories of the beating and fighting flashed through my head.

'_I understand now.' _I thought. _'That explains the pain.'_ I flexed my toes, then my legs all the way up to my head.

'_No excruciating pain or non-movements, that's good…now about Tobi' _I slowly opened my eyes, still worn out from the earlier events. I looked down at where the sleeping pup was, only there wasn't a pup.

"What the?" I muttered, sitting up with the thing resting against me to make sure I was seeing things right. Yep. There, sleeping peacefully in my arms, was a young child who looked to be about 2 or 3. He had dark clothing and hair, a mask similar to the swirling design on Tobi's face covering the young boys.

I also noticed that there were bandages wrapped around the boy's stomach, exactly where it was on Tobi.

Before I contemplated this more, images of Tobi flashed through my mind as well as the child, only older. Realization dawned on me. The child was Tobi, the energetic pup that I've come to love.

"I guess I should make breakfast before I really start thinking about this." I muttered, getting up with the now human Tobi in my arms.

As I walked past the living room to get to the kitchen, I noticed that the pups and Konan were either asleep or awake, looking toward where my room was. When they saw me, they wagged their tails happily, like they have been waiting for me to wake up. I smiled at them before going into the kitchen to get breakfast.

No one's POV

The ones that were awake swatted their paws that the sleeping ones, successfully waking them up before heading into the kitchen to see Tera pouring bowls of cereal instead of their normal breakfast stuff. Using one hand, she got out the milk and set it on the table next to the 10 bowls of cereal.

That's when they noticed the young child in her arms instead of their puppy comrade.

'Is that Tobi?" Kisame asked, astonished when he saw the same swirly mask their childish member wore. Tera saw their surprised looks and let out a small laugh, bending down so that she was level with them.

"So this is Tobi." She said. "I had a feeling he was. I was wondering why he changed forms, and then I thought that maybe he wasn't in his true form before. I'm guessing that's the same with you?" They nodded, impressed with how calm and how quick she was to figure out the situation.

"So, the only question is how he turned back." Tera muttered, thinking over what could have possibly caused the change in form.

"Arf!" Itachi said, nusling her leg.

"What are you trying to say?" Tera asked. Itachi rolled his eyes before nudging her leg again and staring straight at her.

"You think I had something to do with it?" She asked, pointing to herself. He nodded. This made Tera narrow down the list to the ones that involve her starting the reaction.

"He must have changed while we were sleeping." She muttered "So that means that everything that I did before I fell asleep could have caused it."

"Mew." Konan said, walking up to Tera before jumping in her lap.

"I guess you are going to help me figure it out." Tera laughed, setting Tobi down so that one arm supported him in her lap.

"Let's see." Tera sighed. "I hugged him, but I have been hugging you guys and you haven't changed. So….Maybe when I kissed his forehead." She used her free arm to lift the kitten and peck her furry forehead before pulling back, waiting like the others for what might happen.

"Mew." Konan chirped, looking down at herself. She jumped, noticing that she was getting taller.

In less than 5 seconds, she became a young kid, looking to be about 3. She looked up at Tera with happy amber eyes.

"I am human again!" She sang, spinning around. "No more hairballs!" This made Tera laugh.

"I can imagine that being a good thing." She said, patting the girls head. "Now that we know this works, we can change the others back." Konan nodded and went to grab Pain.

He was still when she lifted him up and brought him over to Tera. Tera gave him a quick peck to the head before pulling back. When he started to change, Konan set him down. Once changed, he nodded in thanks.

"I feel a lot better out of that form." He said. "But I suggest you change them back in a certain order, otherwise there'll be conflict." Tera nodded in understanding, knowing that not all of them got along.

"So, who should I get next then?" She asked. He simply pointed to Itachi and Sasori, raising an amused ginger eyebrow at her.

"Good idea." Tera said, laughing in embarrassment at not thinking of that earlier. The two pups walked forward, sitting down in front of the older girl.

She bent down, giving each of them a peck on the head and watched them change back. The two looked at each other before going over and grabbing two other pups.

"Deidara and Kisame then." Tera said, watching as the two set the dogs down before backing away, allowing Tera to transform them back.

When they changed, Kisame had a huge grin on his face while Deidara looked to be blushing a little.

"Guess you're not used to getting kissed." Tera laughed, patting the boys head. Deidara gave her a light glare, covering his hair with his arms.

Of course Tera found it absolutely adorable, making her giggle.

"Who next little leader?" She asked Pain, who gave her a light glare that she found cute.

"Kakuzu, then Zetsu and Hidan." He said. Tera nodded before changing them back in that order.

"Ok, now that you're changed back, you can have breakfast." She said, motioning to the table. They all climbed up onto the chairs before looking at their cereal.

"Anyone want milk?" She asked. Everyone except Hidan and Zetsu nodded. Tera pored the milk into their bowls, looking at all the children with a smile growing ever so larger by the second.

"Ok, I can't hold this in anymore." Tera cried. "You guys are just too adorable!" This made every single one of them blush. Tera laughed, finding their blushing adding to their sweet factor.

"T-tera-chan?" A small voice asked, making said person look down. Tobi was looking up at her through his mask.

"Yes Tobi?" Tera said, sitting down on an extra chair at the table.

"Tobi's tummy feels weird." He said. Tera's eyebrows furrowed for a second before she smiled, going to the medicine cabinet. She shuffled through the bottles till she pulled out a pink one.

"This should help with your tummy ache." She said, reading the directions and poring a small amount in a little plastic cup. She smiled, handing it to the little guy.

"What's that?" Tobi asked curiously.

"It's medicine to help relive stomach pains." Tera said, smiling gently. Tobi took the cup gently in his hands before lifting his mask to take a sip. Tera, who was searching for a cup, filled it with water before turning to the now done Tobi, giving him the glass.

Tobi drank the water quickly, afterwards rubbing his eyes under the mask. He froze, looking up at Tera with amazement.

"Tobi a human again!" He cheered, looking at his hands in wonder. Tera giggled, cradling the kid closer to her.

"You hungry?" She asked. He nodded, so she repositioned him so that he could reach into the bowl of cereal in front of them.

"You seem happier Tera-chan." Itachi said, staring at her with curious onyx eyes. She just smiled, eyes softening.

"Well, I finally have some company that I can understand, and I know you guys truly care for me." She told them. "Before I would just take care of strays or unwanted pets until someone adopted them. But they always left in the end." The Akatsuki gave her a sad look.

"What happened to your parents?" Konan asked. "They're not here." Tera immediately quieted down, her gaze set on her lap.

"They died." She said quietly, the group almost missing it. Tera instantly shoot up, going into the living room to set Tobi on the couch before heading to her room in a hurry, a few tears managing to escape her eyes before the door shut.

The Akatsuki all looked at each other, before heading towards her door. They put their ears against the door, trying to hear her except for it to be drowned out by the shower turning on.

Konan looked at the other kids, a question set in her head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

**Sorry it took so long. I love the reviews I got and am happy that so many people like my story. I was on a temporary hiatus do to some personal problems, but am ready to update now. Enjoy and Ja ne!~**


	12. Chapter 12 Hope

Tera's POV

I let my tears fall while I stood in the shower, shaking from the sobs that escaped. I didn't want them to see me cry. I wanted to be strong for them. I know that Konan didn't know what that question would do to me, so there was no blame for her.

Finished with shedding my tears, I set to work on actually cleaning myself, getting the dried blood off of myself before stepping out, gently patting the wounds dry and getting dressed. I took a few moments to compose myself before I left the room, smiling at the kids that were now chatting in the living room.

"Hey guys." I said, coming over to sit down. "Sorry about earlier, I hope you forgive me." They gave me a surprised look.

"I think I should be sorry for asking the question." Konan said gently. I shook my head, giving her a smile.

"No, you didn't know how I would react. It's just been a while since I actually had to say that." I paused, looking down at my hands with a closing throat. "Actually, it is the first time I said that they're dead." I bit my lip to keep away the tears.

Swallowing down the pain, I looked up with a forced smile. "Life will go on!" I knew that they could see right through my smile, but they said nothing. Instead, they gave me a smile in return. My smile becoming somewhat real, I got up and went into the kitchen, only to see that all the bowls were in the sink and cleaned. Even the table was cleaned, the milk back in the fridge.

"We thought it would be good to do some of the stuff too so you didn't have to worry about it." Sasori said, coming to stand by me. I looked down at him with a giant smile, tears once again in my eyes. This time, they were happy ones.

"Thanks guys." I said. "You didn't have to do that, I would have gladly cleaned it up." The group shook their heads. Tobi, with a little difficulty, walked over to me before hugging my leg.

"We'd do anything for Tera-chan." Tobi said. "Tera-chan saved and defended Tobi. Tobi is happy!" My throat constricted. I fell to my knees, hugging Tobi close to me. Once again I was crying.

"I love you guys." I said, voice constricted from crying. "I'd do anything for you. I'd go from hell and beyond to make sure you guys have a happy life." I felt Tobi's arms tighten around my neck. More little arms were wrapping around me, and all I could do was cry, hugging them all close to me.

"What did I do to deserve such sweet kids." I mumbled, sitting up to wipe away my tears. The kids looked up at me with happy eyes, some holding tears. Smiling, I stood up, a little wobbily before picking getting my car keys.

"Let's go get some ice cream." I said, opening the door. "Now's the best time for it." They smiled before following me out the door and into the car. I buckled them all up nice and snug in the back before letting Itachi sit in my lap.

Being careful, I started the car and headed to Dairy Queen. Parking, I got out and helped the kids out before heading inside. I smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Hey Sally." I said, still trying to get some of the leftover tears away.

"Tera!" She said, surprised. "I heard that one girl messed with you again, but I didn't think she did that much damage." I gave a shy smile.

"She's worse off." I told her. "I kinda snapped." She gave me another surprised look.

"You, snap? She must have committed murder or beat the shit out of someone for that to happen." I just gave a little laugh, one hand at the back of my head while the other was holding Tobi's.

"Well, it is over now." I said. "And these guys are wanting some ice cream." She looked down at the kids with a giant, kind smile.

"Of course!" She said. "Anything for the cute little group!" Some of the said group blushed, making the two girls laugh.

"So what would you like?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Vanila!" Tobi said, holding up a hand. The girl smiled, writing it down. She looked to the others.

"Anyone else want vanilla?" She asked. Deidara, Pain, Kakuzu and Itachi held up their hands.

"Strawberry please." Konan said, hands behind her back. Sally smiled, jotting it down.

"Chocolate please." Kisame said.

"The rest of you wanting that?" Sally asked. They nodded. Grinning, Sally turned to Tera.

"If I know you, you are going to want strawberry with a tinge of chocolate in it." She said, giving her a wink. Tera just smiled goofily, showing that Sally was right.

"Come on guys." Tera said, taking the kids over to a large table in the corner. She had everyone seated before going up to Sally. The two chatted happily before Tera came back with the ice cream. She handed out all the cones before happily licking hers.

"You must know everyone here." Hidan said, giving her a curious look. Tera nodded.

"I've lived here all my life. And it's hard for them not to know me." She told them.

"How would it be hard." Kakuzu asked. Tera paused before answering them.

"I'll save that for a later time." She said, focusing her attention on her ice cream. The little kids looked at each other, noticing things that had to do with her past always bothered her. Coming to a decision, they decided to leave those subjects alone, at least, for now.

"Tera-chan?" Pain asked, looking at the girl curiously. "The doctor guy said that you were friends with another guy. Who is he?" Tera smiled, staring at her ice cream happily.

"A guy that I have the greatest pleasure to call my closest friend." She said. "He has done so many things for me and cares for me. He's nice and gentle, although he likes to act tough. Actually, he should be coming to visit any time now." The kids looked at Tera, seeing the happiness that radiated off of her when she talked about the guy.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Kisame said.

"Of course, he saved my life in more ways than one." She said, still smiling. "For that, I will always love him." The Akatsuki smiled, finding happiness in Tera's. Something about her made them feel like they really had something good going for them and that they have hope. That was something they haven't felt in a very long time.

Most of them had finished their ice cream and were waiting for the rest to finish. Tera was telling jokes and laughing at the faces some of the kids started making.

"See you later Sally!" Tera said, waving as she left the restaurant with the kids.

"Same!" Sally responded, leaning over the counter as she watched them leave. _'Those kids are something special. I haven't seen Tera that happy since he left.'_


	13. not chapter

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	14. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	15. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back! I have to say, this chapter was kinda hard to write and I kept on getting distracted. But I got it! Anyway, I hope you like it! All previous chapters have been edited and I put back part of the story that got deleted out. Enjoy!**

Tera's POV (Back at the house)

I sat at the kitchen table, holding my head and thinking of where to have the kids sleep while said kids did their own thing. Sighing, I drummed my fingers on my head. _'Where can I put them? I guess I could have some in my bedroom, maybe set out something like a futon for them in the living room….'_

"Tera-chan, what are you thinking about?" Konan asked, head tilted to the side. I sighed again, a small smile on my face.

"Oh, just trying to figure out sleeping arrangements for you guys now that you're kids."

"What have you come up with so far?" She asked, climbing up and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Well, I'm thinking some can sleep with me, if they want." I explained. "Then I'm thinking of making something like a futon on the floor in one of the rooms." _'But who will be with who?'_

"Well, I know Tobi likes you, so he'll want to stay with you. " Konan said, looking up in thought. "As you've noticed, some of the boy's don't get along, so we can just separate them that way."

"But once we have the ones that don't get along separated, where will the two groups sleep?" I asked.

"One half can sleep in your room, if we can." Konan answered, looking up at me.

"I don't mind." I told her

"Then the other half can sleep in one of the bedrooms or living room." Konan finished.

"Bedroom?" I asked, head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but while you were thinking, we were looking around and saw another bedroom." She said, hands behind her back.

"It's alright!" I reassured, putting my hands up. "I actually forgot about that room, it's been so long since it's been used." I sighed, a sad smile coming to my face. "I guess I could clean it up for you guys, but it'll take me a day or two."

"We can help." Pain said, coming into the kitchen with some of the other kids. "We overheard the conversation, and since some of us will be in that room, we might as well help. That, and you're still healing." Blushing a little, I looked off to the side.

"I-I know that!" I said, pouting. "And I appreciate it, but there's bound to be a lot of dust in there, and I don't want any of you guy's breathing it in."

"Then we can wear something to cover our faces, or we can wait until you're done dusting." Pain pushed. I sighed, head resting on my hand.

"Fine, I can see that you won't change your mind, but I'll have to get someone to help me clear out the room." He nodded. I sighed again. "You guys are really mature, so obviously you're still not to your true selves yet."

"How did you-"

"I told you guys, I'm not who you think I am." I said, smiling a little. "I'd tell you, but it's something not worth discussing." They looked like they were about to say something, but stopped, looking at each other.

"Alright." Pain said.

"Tera-chan!" Tobi said, wobbling up to me. "Up!" Smiling, I lifted him up and set him on my lap.

"I'll help you guys get back to your original selves, but I don't mind having you guys all little." I said, adjusting Tobi on my lap so he was comfortable and not on any of my still fresh wounds. "Your all adorable." Again, all of them blushed, making me smile more.

_'Cleaning time'_


End file.
